


Knives

by Kalloway



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23372515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Fritz has cooking duty.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange, The Lemonade Cafe





	Knives

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taichara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/gifts).



These were not his usual knives, but they were certainly sharp and well cared for. Fritz slid each one back into place in their block before nodding. Cleo had remembered that he could cook and he absolutely would cook. It would be a fabulous meal to be talked about for at least the rest of the week. He had the tools he needed, and he'd already ascertained that they had enough appropriate ingredients and seasonings. 

It was not the way he'd intended to spend the afternoon, of course, but Fritz didn't mind. 

At least it wasn't mending the wash again.


End file.
